Pense bem antes de agir
by Julie Coldness
Summary: Kai, um garoto sozinho. Ele encontrara a sua felicidade com uma garota? ou ele ficara com sua compania de todo o sempre... A solidão Hil×Kai [Continuação][Cap.3 online][Penúltimo capitulo]
1. Chapter 1

Primeira ficccc...ebaaa (pulando de alegria)

**1.** Bom como vocês já sabem nenhum personagem de beyblade me pertece.. e isso é uma pena D

**2.** E como de costume - " " - Quando o personagem esta pensando

**3.** Oneshot com o casal HilxKai... calmaaaaaaa! Não precisa fecha não-.-' ... não é realmente um casal vai.. ¬¬" ai eu não sei explica.. so lendo mesmo

**4.** No começo o Kai narra a história (a parte em italico), mas depois que ele começa a pensar, é outro narrador .

* * *

_Tudo é mais facil quando somos crianças...Sem preocupações, sem deveres...sem sentimentos! Quando nos somos crianças gostamos somente de brincar, sorrir eser feliz. Uma palavra que não faz parte do meu vocabulario, definitivamente. Eu fui criado sozinho, sem irmãos, primos, tios ou sequer pais. Apenas aquele que alega ser meu avo. Ele sempre dizia "Sentimentos são para os fracos, por isso não devem ser demostrados. Aprenda isso Kai, porque você não vai querer ser fraco, ou vai?". De qualquer forma, isso entrou na minha mente e é parte do meu ser._

_Mas agora com 16 anos eu comecei a agir estranhamente com uma garota, quando eu estava com ela parecia que tudo parecia perfeito, que uma "alegria" invadia o meu coração e que eu me sentia bem ao seulado. Mas o que sera isso? A famosa amizade?... Eu não sei, nunca senti isso. Mas foi naquele dia que a minha vida acabou._

Kai - "As vezes.. Não queremos fazer certas coisas mas, é preciso faze-las.. Aquela foi um exemplo."

**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o FlashBack **o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O

Hilary - Kai... eu.. eu.. eu te amo!

Kai (surpreso, mas tentando disfarçar, fala friamente) - I daí?

Hilary - I daí?...Porque você finge que eu não existo? Porque me trata como se eu fosse um nada? Porque você me odeia tanto?.. Porque?.. Porque? O que eu te fiz?... - A garota cai no chão derrubando inumeras lagrimas, ele sai da casa como se não ouvesse acontecido nada, deixando os "Espectadores" daquela cena de boca aberta e irem acodir a garota que chorava desesperadamente.

O**o**Oo**O**oOo**Oo** Fim do FlashBack **o**Oo**Oo**Oo**O**oO

Kai - "Nessas horas você se pergunta, "Por que comigo? Por que eu?". Você não acha respostas, que simplesmente sem perceber você faz! Eu fingia ignora-la para me empenhar mais, se não meu foco de atenção iria parar nela.. somente nela. Eu a tratava assim porque, não podia deixar que os outros soubessem da minha fraqueza por ela e que sem mais dúvidas agora eu descobri que a amo, e isso é uma GRANDE fraqueza! Que não posso deixar ser percebida e devo fazer ela deixar de ser sentida. A minha grande vontade era de estar com ela, protege-la de tudo ou qualquer coisa que a deixe triste, preciso protege-la de mim!. Ao longe verei sua felicidade e me martirizar por não fazer parte dela. Eu tenho inveja do sol que pode te aquecer, eu tenho inveja do vento que pode te tocar, tenho ciúme de quem pode amar você.. quem pode ter você pra sempre.. Ao sair dequela sala, deixando para tras tudo e todos me olhando, eu percebi que realmente é isso que deveria ter feito, meu destino não era ficar com ela. Uma vez só, sempre só."

Kai - E agora me encontro aqui, sentado em um banco de uma praça deserta, a neve cai e eu estou com minha companhia de todo o sempre.. a solidão - Ele abaixa a cabeça e ve uma pequena gota molhar seu casaco, ele fita a gota com curiosidade e logo percebe que fora uma lagrima que acabara de derrubar, as lagrimas que tanto temia estavam brotando de seus olhos frios.. sem sentimentos.. Lagrimas quentes passam sobre a face fria de um garoto solitario, ele estaria descobrindo finalmente seus sentimentos? Que pena... Já é tarde demais.

* * *

Julie C. - So isso? 

Julia - É uma oneshot sua burra!

Julie C. - Eu sei imbecil, mais poderia ser maior!

Julia - Deixa... agora ja foi ¬¬

Julie C. - Foi mesmo.. e eu tambem... fui!

Julia - Ui stress... mas e ai gostaram? não né? sabia... mais deixa eu to acostumada com isso T.T

Bom, eu sei que não escrevo muito bem mas... eu tento, eu juro que tento.


	2. Chapter 2

Bom, devido aos pedidos de continuação da fic porque estava muito curta ¬¬... eu resolvi continuar! ... Agora ta uma fic descente (em tamanho)... E acho que eu pirei de vez e vou dar um pouquinho de sobrenatural e colocar aquela inutil da Coldness na fic (ahahahaha), ela vai me matar mais eu sobrevivo xD...

AVISO: a fic ta grandinha pois eu tenho que colocar tudo isso, pois no primeiro epi. eu não sabia que iria ter continuação ne? ¬¬ ai eu preciso colocar todos os elementos da historia, nesse episodio, se alguma coisa ficar confusa, deixe seu msn que eu tiro sua duvida ta?

Espero que vocês gostem se não gosterem, eu não tenho culpa hein xP hehehehe..

Ah e se ouver muitos erros de portugues me avisem para mim poder "traduzir" a palavra para vocês, ok?

Então... Vamos lá!

* * *

A garota chorava mais e mais, não entendia o porque daquele odio repentino, ela não havia feito nada para ele a odiar tanto... ou será esse o problema? não ter feito nada? não sabia. Em meio de tanto carinho dos amigos ela não se sentia bem, precisa ficar sozinha! Ouvia absurdos sobre seu amado, então se livrou dos abraços de ternura e se trancou no quarto escuro...frio e... solitario. Assim as lagrimas que caiam em abundancia depois de quinze minutos começaram a cessar, e finalmente acabaram, deixando a menina com um aspecto frio e pensativo, igual ao daquele que não deixava seus pensamentos. Sozinha em um quarto escuro apenas pouco iluminado com a luz da rua, a menina se levanta e caminha até a janela onde ve a neve caindo calmamente sobre a rua, repara que pouco a pouco as pegadas daquele que deixara a casa a quase meia hora, estavam sendo lentamente cobridas pela neve. E era isso que ela queria, que ele fosse esquecido por ela, que ele saisse de sua vida, mas assim como a maioria das pessoas, elas tentam tirar da cabeça tem esta no coração. Saiu do quarto. A cada canto daquela casa que ela olhava, lembrava dele, lembranças dele encostado na parede sozinho, enquanto ela e seus amigos riam das trapalhadas que Tyson fazia; lembrava dele lendo um livro atento num canto da sala, enquanto ela e os outros davam gargalhadas do filme de comedia que alugaram, lembrava dele tão... só! Um garoto frio, solitario e triste. Mesmo que ele não demonstrasse ela sabia, ela sentia sua dor como se fosse sua, sentia sua tristeza como se fosse a dela, sentia sua solidão em meio de tantos amigos, como se fosse a dela, mesmo que ela não tivesse, sentia como é duro ser só.

Hil - "Preciso sair aqui, esse lugar... para onde eu olhar vou lembrar dele... preciso sair" - Desceu a escada, Ray e Tyson ainda estavam na sala, Max e Kenny já haviam ido durmir porque era tarde por volta das dez horas da noite, e como sabem Kai estava fora desde o ocorrido a meia hora. Assim que desceu seus amigos lhe vieram falar, perguntaram se ela estava bem, se precisava de algo ou a compania deles. Ela negou e falou que precisa sair um pouco, relaxar e forçou um sorriso. Eles ficaram preocupados mas deixaram a ir.

Num parque não muito distante de onde a garota estava, Kai ainda pensava sobre o acontecimento e pensava mais ainda na garota.

Kai - " Espero que um dia você volte a falar comigo com sua alegria empolgante e a sorrir com docura vibrante... " Se você não voltar a ser a mesma, eu não vou me perdoar... - Ele começou a perceber a importancia dos sentimentos em sua vida, que ele teve uma chance de ser feliz mas a disperdiçou por seu orgulho.

Kai - " Quando eu vejo você, parece que é um anjo passeando sobre a terra que de algum jeito faz brotar um sorriso em minha face.

Quando você vem falar comigo, não é que eu te ignoro. É que eu fico impressionado com sua beleza que nenhuma palavra sai de minha boca.

Eu penso em você toda a noite antes de durmir imaginando nos dois juntos, nos dois felizes.

Você não sabe o quanto eu preciso de você, mesmo so a sua presença ja é um grande presente de Deus.

Que mesmo a minha parte fria querendo que eu te esqueça, eu não consigo porque quanto mais eu tento, mais eu lembro.

Eu faria qualquer coisa por você, so para poder te tocar, te abraçar, te beijar, te amar!.

E que mesmo não querendo admitir, eu sou viciado em você.

Eu te amo! Mais do que tudo na minha vida, pois você é a minha vida, minha felicidade, minha tristeza, meu amor e minha fraqueza!. "

Kai (dando um sorriso triste) - Uma fraqueza muito bela, que eu nunca poderei tocar e... - É interrompido por uma garota

Ga - Por favor você poderia me informar onde fica o hotel mais proximo daqui? - Pergunta uma garota loira e muito bonita, aparentava ter 16 anos e estava com blusa de manga comprida e uma calça jeans... roupas pretas, que contrastava com seu cabelo e seus olhos

Kai - Segue reto nessa rua até o farol, vire a direita e depois vire na segunda esquerda e você chega no hotel

Ga - Obrigada, mas você não esta com frio não?... Kai - Pergunta mas sem nenhum tom de preocupação

Kai - Como você sabe o meu nome?

Ga - Eu costumava assistir aos torneios de Beyblade

Kai - Ah, e qual o seu nome?

Ju - Julie, Julie Coldness - Olhando nos olhos de Kai, este percebe que a garota possui um par de olhos cinzas e frios... como os dele.

Kai (tentando ficar sozinho novamente) - Você não vai para o hotel?

Ju (revidando e levantando uma sombrancelha) - E você? Quando vai contar à ela seus sentimentos - Falando pausadamente a ultima palavra da frase

Kai (levantando do banco) - Como você sabe tanto da minha vida?

Ju - A questão não sou eu, e sim você Kai. Porque você simplesmente não revela seus sentimentos? Outra chance assim não poderá acontecer de novo... - Desviando o olhar pela primeira vez

Kai (ficando nervoso pela intromissão da garota) - E porque você se preocupa tanto comigo sem nem ao menos me conheçer?

Ju - Porque isso já aconteceu comigo e...

Kai (interrompendo) - E quem disse que eu perguntei?

Ju (sem nenhuma mudança no olhar) - Continuando, já conteceu comigo. Eu ignorei o sentimento de quem eu amava e o meu proprio, e paguei caro, muito caro por isso! Quando eu percebi realmente que o amava, já era tarde, ele havia se mudado da Russia para a Italia e depois de três anos descobri que ele tinha morrido de leucemia... depois disso fiquei em estado de choque e cometi sui... - cortando a palavra - Depois disso me mudei para o Japão

Kai (sentando no banco e fechando os olhos) - Você é da Russia?

Ju - É o que eu disse - Kai já havia visto o rosto e ouvido o nome da garota na Russia quando tinha uns 7 anos, mas não lembrava aonde tinha visto.

Kai - E o que você sugere que eu faça? Eu já cometi meu erro e ...

Ju (andando em direção a uma rua) - O amor vai alem de tudo Kai, pode juntar pessoas bem diferentes e é o sentimento mais poderoso que se pode ter. ande va atras dela! Ela pode estar vagando por essas ruas, com frio e triste, precisando de alguem em especial... E você precisa protege-la de tudo e qualquer coisa que a deixe triste não é?... Qualquer coisa eu estou no hotel...

Kai - Tudo bem eu vou procura-la... - Se dando conta do que a garota abara de falar e abrindo os olhos repentinamente - Como você sabe que eu falei isso? - Ele olha a sua volta e não ve ninguem - Como ela sabia que eu tinha falado isso?... o pior é que eu não falei... _eu pensei!_

Não pensando mais nisso se não ele iria enlouquecer, Kai saiu andando pelas ruas em busca de Hilary, que não estava muito longe dali. Estava em um parque infantil sentada em um balanço. Mas decidiu ir em uma lanchonete que ficava na rua da frente ao parque, mas quando estava atravessando a rua caiu em um buraco, mais sua mão foi segurada por alguem.

Hil (assustada) - Por favor me ajude!

Ju - Droga! - Puxando a garota com muita facilidade

Hil - Muito obrig... - A garota iria agradecer a jovem que a salvou, mas foi empurrada pela mesma para a calçada fazendo com que ela caisse - Hey! - Poucos segundos depois passa um carro muito veloz, rente ao corpo da garota loira e que se a garota não tivesse a empurrado, seria atropelada e provavelmente morta

Ju (chegando na calçada e sentado no bar da lanchonete) - _Você está deixando tudo mais dificil não é? Me testando para ver se eu realmente mereço..._ - Hilary não escuta direito mas senta ao lado da garota, que estava com roupas bem diferentes quando estava com Kai, vestia uma saia de prega, uma blusa de manga curta, coturnos e um sobretudo. Pretos.

Hil - Obrigado por me salvar..

Ju (Se virando de frente para a garota) - Por hoje acabou, mas amanha continuará - Hilary não entende a mensagem, mas presta mais atenção no jeito e no olhar da menina... iguais ao dele.

Hil - Qual seu nome?

Ju - Julie, Julie Coldness e o seu?

Hil - Hilary - Julie se vira para frente e da um sorrisinho balançando a cabeça negativamente, Hilary iria perguntar outra coisa mas antes que podesse falar, Julie fala

Ju (pensando) - "Ela aparenta ser mais boba que Kai, deve cair nessa" Você poderia por favor, ir ate aquela esquina e ver para mim quanto custa um pingente naquela loja? - Hilary suspeita um pouco mais acaba indo, pois a garota tinha salvado sua vida duas vezes. Ela atravessa a rua, olha a vitrine e se vira para voltar mas a garota havia sumido, mais a rua era grande então ela ainda poderia ver a garota andando mais... nada! Nenhum rastro!

Hil - Que estranho - Hilary fica observando os pingentes que eram lindos, Kai que estava a um quarteirão dali, viu Hilary de longe e foi correndo falar com ela.

Kai (colocando a mão no ombro da menina) - Hilary?

Hil (muito surpressa) - Kai!... O que você quer? - Ficando nervosa - Já não basta a humilhação de uma hora atras? Já não basta mais? Você quer me humilhar mais? Pois não vai conseguir! - diz e se vira de costas para ele - Porque você não sai da minha vida? - Começa a correr mas é segurada pelo braço por Kai, que aparenta a mesma atitude de sempre.. fria.

Kai - Eu preciso falar com você, uma coisa que é muito importante.

Hil - Eu não quero ouvir! Eu não te ver! Eu não quero falar com você! Eu não quero te amar! - Sai correndo passando pela lanchonete, mas Kai não vai atras, fica pensando, nas palavras que ela disse

Ju (aparecendo atras de Kai, com a mesma roupa que falou com ele pela 1ª vez) - Você não vai atras dela?

Kai - Você! - Se virando - Tenho muitas perguntas a serem feitas

Ju - Suas perguntas são mais importantes que a garota que ama? - Kai tomou um choque, ninguem na face da terra era tao direto com ele a não ser essa menina estranha, ele não respondeu apenas enconstou na parede e continuou fitando a menina. Ele não esperava que ela soubesse tanto em tao pouco tempo, e isso era estranho, mas ela tinha razão... Perguntas são mais importantes que a garota que ama?

Ju - Então?

Kai - Não vai dar certo... eu desisto, essa coisa de sentimentos é muito mais dificil do que se tornar campeão mundial de beyblade em dois dias!

Ju - Que drama Kai! Primeiro: Para! Simplesmente para de ser frio pelo menos com ela... Segundo: Fala o que você sente, e não se condene por isso... Terceiro: Se você realmente quer ficar com ela, você conseguirá!

Kai (surpresso pela liçao de moral) - Tem razão, agente se ve por ai - Sai andando na direçao em que Hilary saiu correndo

E assim Kai Hiwatari vai tentar ser feliz, ao lado da garota que ama. E indiretamente ser ajudado por uma garota muito diferente de todos nos, e que é como ele. Será que ele ira conseguir? Sera que Hilary o perdoará? O misterio de Coldness sera revelado? Kai e Hilary Felizes para sempre? Depende dos dois e um pouco mais de Kai.

_**O Amor**_

_**Por esse nobre sentimento**_

_**As pessoas podem mudar**_

_**Que mesmo com suas diferenças**_

**_Podem realmente se amar_**

* * *

****

Pronto eu tentei e ficou horrivelll, seu sei! Podem falar... depois que você confessarem eu deleto esse capitulo, e fica oneshot de novo xD

Agora se voces gostarem... vao para um hospicio! xP

Se ouver continuação, eu vou fazer o proximo capitulo contando a historia da Coldness, porque vocês devem estar curiosos! xDDD

Vocês: Não, não estamos

To falando... eu acho que vou deletar esse epi. E ficar oneshot de novo! ¬¬ ... pelo menos vocês gostaram.


	3. Chapter 3

Ebaaaaa..obrigado pelas rewiesssssssss! To tão feliz o/... mais como minha amiga disse eu acho que vou parar por aqui... porque? Não me taquem pedrass ¬¬ se não eu caio da cadeira e fico com um traumatismo craniano (ta, agora eu passei dos limites hehehe) mas eu tenho uns motivos e uns consolos para quem ainda quer me matar e me jogar no meio do oceano atlantico com uma âncora amarrada nos pés ¬¬'

**Motivo 1. -** Minhas aulas começarammmmmm (T-T)

**Motivo 2. -** Eu estou sem inspiração para continuar... infelizmente, desculpem TT . TT

**Motivo 3. -** Eu estou na 8ª serie e começei a ter fisica e quimica ¬¬ (oh yeah... this is a shit!)... maisss adivinhemmm? Tem algo de bom hein (ai você, caro leitor se pergunta: O que essa louca e retardada mental acha de bom em fisica e quimica? So no final da fic! Nhahahaha)

**Motivo 4. -** É da minha vida pessoal, e talvez eu conte no final da fic...

_Consolo 1. -_ Eu adoro Beyblade! E gosto muito do casal HilxKai e mais outros que eu colocarei no meu perfilzinho xDD

_Consolo 2. -_ Minha conta ainda esta ativa então eu continuarei escrevendo fic's! Principalmente de Beyblade

( Julie Coldness - Não... essa foi a gota d'água.. é estremamente LOGICO que se ela estiver com a conta ativa é OBVIO que ela ira escrever.. essa Julia é uma burrinha, não acham? )

_Consolo 3. -_ Ela (Julie) falo alguma coisa ne? Sabia... tinha que ser... mas continuando/ Minha mente tem cada ideia mirabolante, que ira sair outra fic bem rapinho do forno de ideias... principalmente com aulas de fisica e quimica ¬¬

_Consolo 4. -_ Eu posso continuar a fic, não posso? Intao fiquem espertoss xDDD

Vamos começar a explicaçao de porque a Coldness é tão misteriosa, ne?... Ah e antes que vocês me xinguem eu vou escrever o final... Se o Kai vai mesmo ficar com a sua amada Hilary ou com sua incessante compania... A Solidão

* * *

Julie Coldness, assim se apresentou a menina misteriosa, Kai e Hilary tiveram a grande sorte de conhece-la.

Mas não vamos ver sua historia no presente, nem no Japão. Vamos voltar a 12 anos atras... na Russia antiga...

Uma garota de 13 anos, diferente, fria, sem sentimentos de reações imutáveis comia seu lache ao lado de seu amigo (mais velho que ela, tinha 14 anos, sim, ele repitiu de ano.. que burro!.. desculpem a intromissao ¬¬), que falava de boca cheia. Ele comentava o quanto divertido fora seu passeio a um parque de diversoes, junto com seus pais super simpaticos e animados. Julie ate então permanecia comendo seu lanche calmamente ate que sua atenção foi virada para seu amigo, como ele não tirava aquele maldito sorriso da cara? Aquele que a reconfortava como se estivesse finalmente em casa, e que sem ela notar, fazia brotar um pequeno sorriso em sua face.. um sorriso bonito e sincero, mas pouco perceptivel aos olhos de quem estava longe, mas que se podia notar de um pequena distancia. Seu amigo percebeu, mas não comentou.. essa reaçao iria causar um olhar de extrema frieza vindo dela e fazer o momento de amizade profunda acabar. Ele apenas admirou o sorriso sincero e puro, sem nenhuma falsidade ou que ela forçasse um sorriso para ele, que saia meio estranho já que ela não sabia sorrir. Quando todos estavam em suas casas, o jovem David (Amigo de Julie) ficou a noite pensando em sua amiga, em seu sorriso e na forma fisica dela, pois ela so ia a escola com uma blusinha de manga comprida, e uma calça, que pelo menos era um pouco justa e percebia-se as suas curvas. Ele nunca pensou nisso, mas comecou a pensar derrepente... estranho isso, porque so agora ele estaria achando sua amiga bonita?... Sera?... não, não pode ser.. ou pode? Amor? So pode ser...

No dia seguinte... Julie estava na varanda de sua casa

Da - Julie! - Chamou-a

Ju - Diga

Da - Preciso conversar com você.. mas em outro lugar - Saiu na frente para ela o seguir

Ju - Esta bem - Ela estranha o amigo, ele estava serio, normalmente (sempre) ela era quem ficava seria. Porque ele estaria agindo assim?.. Nisso enquanto eles caminhavam ate o local, ela se recorda da noite passada

oOoOoOo Flashback oOoOoOo

Ju (deitada na cama fitando o teto) - " Droga! Porque eu não consigo te tirar da minha cabeça? Porque quando você sorri meu coração parece que vai sair pela boca? Porque eu fico pensando em você todo o tempo? Porque eu me sinto feliz ao seu lado? Eu não me sinto feliz a muito tempo, porque isso esta acontecendo? O que esta acontecendo comigo? Sera uma doença? So pode ser " - Se levanta bruscamente se sentando na cama com as duas maos no rosto - Eu so quero voltar a ser como eu era... ser fria, imutavel... Mas quando eu tento te esquecer, eu sinto um aperto no coraçao, parece que ele não quer que eu te esqueça! Porque isso acontece? Qual é a finalidade disso? - Começa a chorar intensamente... _A garota descobriu o Amor cedo demais_

oOoOoOo Fim do Flashback oOoOoOo

Da - Pronto aqui - Ela desperta de seus pensamentos, eles caminharam ate um parque pequeno onde so haviam umas 5 pessoas, se sentaram em um banquinho, um de frente para o outro.

Ju - Então, o que quer? - Disse direta

Da - Bem... eu, eu vou explicando aos poucos.. - Disse ele meio corado

Ju - Ok

Da - Err.. você já sentiu que seu coraçao iria saltar pela boca, quando você falava com uma certa pessoa? Você já sorriu abobalhadamente quando uma pessoa esta ao seu lado? Você já pensou em alguem ate não aguentar mais? - Finalizou, Julie não conteve o olhar de espanto, ele havia falado tudo o que ela sentia por ele... sera que ele falaria o que isso era? Ficou em silencio para ele continuar

Da (Olhando-a nos olhos) - Provavelmente você nunca sentiu isso, mas eu vou falar pra você mais resumidamente... Você já amou alguem?

Ju (tentando não falar besteiras) - "O QUE? Não, não... isso é totalmente impossivel! Eu não posso... quer dizer, eu não devo estar amando ele, eu fui criada para não sentir sentimentos, como isso pode acontecer! Isso é itoleravel, se meus tios ficarem sabendo disso, é o meu fim..."

Da - Bom aonde eu quero chegar é, é que e-eu... - Não consiguia terminar a frase de tao nervoso - **Eu te amo Julie!** - Fala de uma so vez - Eu não te tiro da minha cabeça, quando eu estou com você parece que eu estou no ceu, eu me sinto tao bem com você ao meu lado, eu não durmo porque eu so fico com você em minha mente, pensando em cada segundo que nos passamos juntos!... - Era muita informaçao para a cabeça dela assimilar

Ju - "Ele me ama!... e eu amo ele... como eu queria te dizer a mesma coisa! Que eu estou louca de tanto pensar em você, que eu te desejo mais que a minha propria vida, que simplesmente eu me sinto muito bem com você comigo, eu quero tanto te beijar e que eu fugiria com você ate o fim do mundo!... Mas, eu não posso, eu não consigo falar, meu orgulho é maior e minha frieza me impede de te ter comigo" Eu não posso... - Foram as unicas palavras que conseguiu dizer, Julie sai correndo ate a entrada do parque, mas seu braço é segurando fazendo com que ela volte e fique frente a frente com David, ele a beija profundamente, ela corresponde com muita intensidade colocando sua mão na nuca do rapaz.

N/A: Eu não podia deixar de escrever o beijo apaixonado... se eu não escrevesse isso, seria muito desumano.. porque se vocês leram o capitulo anterior, sabem que essa historia é tragica...

Flashback do capitulo anterior

_Ju - Porque isso já aconteceu comigo e..._

_Kai (interrompendo) - E quem disse que eu perguntei?_

_Ju (sem nenhuma mudança no olhar) - Continuando, já conteceu comigo. Eu ignorei o sentimento de quem eu amava e o meu proprio, e paguei caro, muito caro por isso! Quando eu percebi realmente que o amava, já era tarde, ele havia se mudado da Russia para a Italia e depois de três anos descobri que ele tinha morrido de leucemia... depois disso fiquei em estado de choque e cometi sui... - cortando a palavra_

Final do Flashback

Ela se da conta do que esta fazendo e para o beijo

Ju (com os olhos lacrimejando) Eu não posso... - Sai correndo para a sua casa, deixando o rapaz para tras

As férias começam, e passam logo (O acontecimento anterior foi no primeiro dia de férias, e o acontecimeto a seguir é no primeiro dia de aulas... **_Detalhe:_** férias do 1º semestre para o segundo xD)

Julie estava esperando seu amigo na entrada da escola, feliz de certa forma pois havia admitido a si mesma que o amava, mas o destino é implacável e por uma "sorte" escuta uma conversa

Garota1 - _Você viu? O David se mudou_

Garota2 - _É eu sei, foi para a Italia_

Garota1 - _Mas porque sera que ele mudou tao derrepente?_

Garota2 - _Eu não sei..._

A menina fica abalada e sai correndo para a antiga casa dele, toca a campainha feito uma louca, mas ninguem atende, cansada de apertar a maldita campainha ela senta na escada da casa

Ju (chorando) - "Eu não acredito que ele mudou de pais... sera que foi por minha culpa? eu deveria ter falado com ele antes, falado que eu o amava, que eu gostava dele a muito tempo, so que eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo..." Eu fui uma tola! Isso sim, fui pega pelo destino... Ele adora fazer isso, desencontros! Mas eu vou seguir minha vida, como se NADA tivesse acontecido - Limpando as lagrimas e voltando para a escola

**3 anos depois**

Tio de Julie - Julie telegrama para você! - Colocando em cima de uma mezinha e voltando para a sala

Ju (olhando o telegrama) - Da Italia?... Ah! So pode ser dele - Ela abre o telegrama com uma expressao de felicidade, que logo quando começa a ler o telegrama, muda totalmete para uma cara de choro. A garota sai pela porta, deixando o telegrama em cima da mesa, estava nevando la fora e ela saiu mesmo assim (já como somos curiosos demais, vamos ver o conteudo do telegrama)

Começo do Telegrama

_Presada Julie_

_Aqui é a mãe de David, estou lhe mandando este telegrama pois, eu sei que você era uma grande amiga de meu filho. Bem, eu sinto lhe informar que David acabara de falecer a tres dias ele tinha uma doença chamada leucemia, e como eu sabia que vocês eram inseparaveis, estou mandando uma passagem para vir aqui ver o enterro dele, para você se despidir. Se não quiser vim eu entenderei._

_Ana _

Fim do Telegrama

Seus tios não ficaram preocupados, porque ela costumava sair mesmo nevando la fora, mais ela já estava demorando demais (Seus tios não se preocuparam pois eram iguais ao avo de Kai) ate que ela voltou, com uma expressao mais fria do que a "normal". Após esse dia, ela começou a tratar todos que a dirigiam a palavra, friamente, parecia que não tinha alma dentro do corpo. Seus olhos sem nenhum brilho, suas palavras mais do que limitadas, ela so fazia gestos de sim ou não, tinha um olhar tenetrante, forte e ameaçador.

Ficou agindo assim dois dias após receber o telegrama, e depois se trancou no banheiro e ficou la por tres horas, seu tio muito bravo porque a menina não saia de la arrombou a porta do banheiro. A imagem era de se espantar, Julie cometeu suicidio, tinha cortado os pulsos com pedaços de vidro do espelho, que supostamente ela havia quebrado. O tio pela primeira vez se desesperou, foi correndo de encontro ao corpo da menina, havia uma poça imensa de sangue no banheiro interio, ela supostamente teria cortado os pulsos na primeira hora e nas seguintes já estaria morta. O acontecido saiu nas primeiras paginas do jornal, e foi assim que o pequeno Kai viu o rosto de sua provavel ajudante no futuro, quando este estaria amando.

**_Agora vamos esclarecer tudo.. primeiro as roupas.. quando ela estava com Kai, usava blusa de manga comprida e uma calça jeans certo? Sim, esta roupa foi quando ela se apaixonou por David. Assim quando ela fala com Kai, ambos tem o mesmo jeito e agiram iguais, se apaixonaram e no começo negaram isso. Já assistiram City of Angels (Cidade dos Anjos)? Se já, os anjos do filme se vestem de preto de com uns sobretudos se não me engano, pois bem, é assim que Julie aparece na frente de Hilary._**

**_Agora a historia é longa, quando Julie se suicidou, ela provavelmente iria para o inferno certo? Mass, seu anjo percebeu o quanto ela sofreu por amor, e fez uma proposta com o podo poderoso Deus. Ele pouparia sua alma de ir para o inferno, e por isso ela viraria um anjo, mas seria um anjo tanto quanto ESPECIAL, pois ela iria "ajudar" os humanos a se relacionar e poder viver um amor que ela não viveu. Ela aceitou. Mas tambem tinha outra parte que ela descobriria sozinha, a parte do Destino. Se alguma tem que acontecer, ela acontecerá; Mas se isso não ocorre por algum motivo, se os "planos" para um individuo não acontecem como deveriam, ha um preço a se pagar... Com a propria vida. E sua missao era impedir a morte do individuo e fazer acontecer o que deveria. No caso de Kai e Hilary, o destino deles era viver intensamente um amor nessa idade, e já que o senhor Kai sem sentimentos Hiwatari interferiu nisso, ela morrerá primeiro, dando motivo para a morte dele... como vocês puderam perceber no capitulo anterior_**

Flashback

_Mas decidiu ir em uma lanchonete que ficava na rua da frente ao parque, mas quando estava atravessando a rua caiu em um buraco, mais sua mão foi segurada por alguem._

_Hil (assustada) - Por favor me ajude!_

_Ju - Droga! - Puxando a garota com muita facilidade_

_Hil - Muito obrig... - A garota iria agradecer a jovem que a salvou, mas foi empurrada pela mesma para a calçada fazendo com que ela caisse - Hey! - Poucos segundos depois passa um carro muito veloz, rente ao corpo da garota loira e que se a garota não tivesse a empurrado, seria atropelada e provavelmente morta_

_Ju (chegando na calçada e sentado no bar da lanchonete) - Você está deixando tudo mais dificil não é? Me testando para ver se eu realmente mereço..._

Fim do Flashback

**_Se a pessoa não morre em um dia, morrera no proximo a menos que de alguma forma cumpra o seu destino, mas quanto mais tempo demora a se cumprir, mais chances e riscos tem de morrer. A quem Julie queria se referir, no capitulo passado quando disse "Você" era o Destino ok?_**

_**Ah sim claro, na parte que Julie pede para Hilary ir ver um pingente era so para ela encontrar Kai, porque se ela não estivesse naquela esquina ele iria virar aquela rua e não a viria na lanchonete. Destino esperto hein?**_

Assim Coldness, (Significa: frio, frialdade. frieza, indiferença, frigidez, desinteresse) como foi chamada pelo seu anjo, tenta cumprir o destino dos dois mortais, antes que o seu destino se cumpra e eles morram quando eram para ficarem juntos, assim como ela.

* * *

Julia - Socorro! - Sendo pindurada de cabeça para baixo, com uma âncora no pescoço. Estava em cima de um tanque com crocodilos famintos

Julie C. - Você me paga! - Se dando conta que a fic acabou - Opa! - Colocando a mao tras da cabeça e com o susto esparra no botão que solta Julia

Julia (O.O) - Me salvemmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... CHUAA (barulho do corpo batendo na agua)

Julie C. (Com cara de "Da onde veio esse barulho?") - Ué... (olhando para cima onde devira estar Julia) Ai caramba! - Apertando o botão para suspender o corpo

Julia (¬¬) - Obrigado por se procupar TANTO com a minha vida!

Julie C. - Ehehehe, foi você que me provocou! **_Ah, e essa historia ai de eu ser um anjo é so na fic hein_**... fora dela eu estou vivinha, e prestes a matar alguem ¬¬... pois eu estava lendo um livro um tanto grosso e não percebi que ela já tinha escrito mais capitulos.

Julia - (xP) SocorroooOOOooo, ela quer me matarr (T-T)

Julie C. - Eu não quero te matar minha querida...

Julia - Serio..?

Julie C. - Não, eu simplesmenteso quero acabar com a tua raça, te matar, estrangular, bater, socar, chutar...

Julia (interrompendo) - Ta, ta... eu entendi o recado

Espero ter resolvido todas as sua duvidas! Se não, falem a duvida que eu respondo! _E o proximo capitulo é o ultimooo_, vamos saber se o Kai é capaz de se declarar ou vai morrer igual à Coldness. Vamos saber tambem o que acontecera com o anjo que ajuda nosso casal, se ela conseguira cumprir sua missao ou vai para o inferno... Ah e essa coisa toda de ir para o inferno eu me inspirei no filme Constantine com Keanu Reeves ... como viram eu me inspiro em muitos filmes! Hehehe, eu gosto muito de ver filmes e de algum jeito mostrar que eu gostei colocando um pinguinho que seja na minha fic, e desculpem a demora da fic... AHH, ia quase me esquecendo de colocar aqui o motivo bom de fisica e quimica (se você gostar de fisica e quimica, imagine uma materia que você não goste muito. Porque isso aqui é so para ter um pouquinho de comedia... e para fazer vocês lerem minha fic -.-')... Tam tam tam taaamm... O motivo bom é o professor que é muiiiiiiiiiitttttttttttooooooooooooooo lindoooooooooo! Hehehe bom ta ai o motivo de desvio de foco de atençao, eu presto atençao no professor, não na aula. Bom já falei asneiras demais entao vou indo hein!... E o meu motivo pessoal é que eu estou com insoniaaaa xPPP ... e fico ate 4h da manha na net e no msn. Fuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii


End file.
